


now i'm in exile

by Darling in Devildom (kylobenrensolo)



Series: The Unrequited Chronicles [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: And my new series, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Crying, Exile, F/M, Gen, It's Just Self Indulgent Angst Folks, Jealousy, M/M, Mammon Loves You Why Didn't You Pick Him, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylobenrensolo/pseuds/Darling%20in%20Devildom
Summary: Mammon knew charity once more in your eyes. But, greed made him lose you.The Unrequited Chronicles (Mammon)
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: The Unrequited Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097606
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	now i'm in exile

Mammon was a demon with many needs. He held greed in his soul so tight, it shimmered gold in his usually cerulean eyes. But not even he knew what greed truly was until you. He was willingly and blissfully ignorant. He possessed knowledge, perhaps even more than even that of his brothers, but he knew pain. He knew inadequacy. You were his living, breathing Goldie. He cashed in your love and never bothered to check the balance. Every purchase filled a small hole, every check out eased his screaming, unrelenting mind. As long as the feeling flowed through him once more, everything would be okay. Right?

_ I can see you standin', honey _

_ With his arms around your body _

_ Laughin' but the joke's not funny at all _

_ And it took you five whole minutes _

_ To pack us up and leave me with it _

_ Holdin' all this love out here in the hall _

His palms found the smooth, expanse of his bedsheets behind him, letting them draw him in until he was seated. It wasn’t just his heart that dropped through the floor, this was something else. He was collapsing. His core, his foundation, his walls shook and expanded all the way out to his fingertips. He curled in on himself, searching, reaching for any piece of you that still remained in his hair, on his skin. He shook his head in defiance, whispering begs and pleas. If this was a nightmare, please, please, let him see the light of day again. 

_ “Hey, Mammon! Sorry, I’ll have to reschedule for lunch today. I’m headed to a movie date with …” _

_ I think I've seen this film before _

_ And I didn't like the ending _

_ You're not my homeland anymore _

_ So what am I defendin' now? _

_ You were my town _

_ Now I'm in exile seein' you out _

_ I think I've seen this film before _

He had won the lottery a million times over and he couldn’t even see it. That first day. Hearing your small, scared voice on the phone calling him for the first time. The way his feet ran like you carried him all the way there. Like fate and destiny knew he was heading in the right direction and all they could do now is help him get there faster. Was this some sick part of the plan? To show him everything he didn’t know he was missing?... and rip it away? Love was hardly a word in Mammon’s vocabulary. Now, the bill of wasted time came out in choked sobs.

_ I can see you starin', honey _

_ Like he's just your understudy _

_ Like you'd get your knuckles bloody for me _

_ Second, third, and hundredth chances _

_ Balancin' on breaking branches _

_ Those eyes add insult to injury _

You changed everything. From the color of the thin cloth below him, painted by the release of unsaid words into nothingness, to his complete view of the world. Even the thin sheet he pulled over his trembling body felt heavier. The deep, aching breaths in his chest caught it before he could run. Rose and sandalwood. Gifts from Asmodeus. He wanted to scream, throw himself into the farthest corner of the room, but for a moment he could pretend the weight weighing him down was you.

_ I think I've seen this film before _

_ And I didn't like the ending _

_ I'm not your problem anymore _

_ So who am I offending now? _

_ You were my crown _

_ Now I'm in exile seein' you out _

_ I think I've seen this film before _

_ So I'm leavin' out the side door _

“Stupidmammon” was right. You’d never take him seriously. It was only a matter of time before you stopped defending him from his brothers’ blows and realized they were right. “Nothing fills Mammon’s heart except dollar signs.” Untrue, but you’d never know that now. There was no way he’d allow you access to the part of him that would force him to show you every dark thought and feeling he bottled up inside. The pain of rejection would sting worse than suffering alone. He could only take so much. 

_ So step right out _

_ There is no amount _

_ Of cryin' I can do for you _

_ All this time _

_ We always walked a very thin line _

_ You didn't even hear me out (you didn't even hear me out) _

_ You never gave a warning sign (I gave so many signs) _

_ All this time _

_ I never learned to read your mind (never learned to read my mind) _

_ I couldn't turn things around (you never turned things around) _

_ 'Cause you never gave a warning sign (I gave so many signs) _

_ So many signs _

_ So many signs (you didn't even see the signs) _

Lucifer was calm, collected, and in control. Leviathan was fun to be around. Satan was smart, the smartest demon he’d ever known. Asmodeus was as beautiful inside as out. Beelzebub had so much love to give. Belphegor knew how to make you feel safe and comforted. What could he possibly offer you? A life of constant questioning when he’d screw up again? You deserved better than that… better than him.

_ I think I've seen this film before _

_ And I didn't like the ending _

_ You're not my homeland anymore _

_ So what am I defending now? _

_ You were my town _

_ Now I'm in exile seein' you out _

_ I think I've seen this film before _

_ So I'm leaving out the side door _

Fluffy, white locks provided a barrier between his pounding skull and the coolness of his D.D.D. The heat of his emotional expression made him shiver in loneliness, but the glass surface pressed to his skin seemed to relax him. It had been too long now to respond, right? Could he muster words that would make any of this okay? He smoothed a hand over the damp spots on his pillows. They would dry and fade, leaving no proof behind, but this would stick with him forever. An unsettled debt, not even his brother could pay off. 

_ So step right out _

_ There is no amount _

_ Of cryin' I can do for you _

_ All this time _

_ We always walked a very thin line _

_ You didn't even hear me out (you didn't even hear me out) _

_ You never gave a warning sign (I gave so many signs) _

_ All this time _

Exiled from Heaven’s gates, he felt the force of his father’s hands on his shoulders. Falling down, down, down… charity to greed. He would have given you anything; welcomed you into a paradise he created for you both that he was now banished to. 

Don’t leave me alone. I can’t be alone again.

_ I never learned to read your mind (never learned to read my mind) _

_ I couldn't turn things around (you never turned things around) _

_ 'Cause you never gave a warning sign (I gave so many signs) _

_ All this time (so many signs) _

_ I never learned to read your mind (so many signs) _

_ I couldn't turn things around (so many signs) _

_ 'Cause you never gave a warning sign (never gave a warning sign) _

Read 10:59 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> This is the second part of my new series, The Unrequited Chronicles. Writing "I'm falling again" was incredibly therapeutic for me, so I have decided to make similar stories for each of the brothers and compile them all into this series. I hope you enjoyed... as much as you could. Sorry. Self Indulgent fics just be like that. 
> 
> I am currently 17 followers away on twitter until my next fic giveaway! If you'd like to follow along with story updates and when the giveaway will be posted, please follow me there @devildomdarling!
> 
> Thank you all for supporting me... even when I'm a sad bitch. Horny bitch is coming soon with a new smut fic! Someone I haven't done yet ;)
> 
> Darling


End file.
